Farm
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Food is pumped from the Ley Lines coursing underneath your village. Upgrade your Farm to maximize elixir production." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Farm collects from an unlimited underground reserve and stores it until collected by the player and placed into an Food Storage. When the collector is full, production will be stopped until it is collected **The production rate and capacity depends on the level of the Farm. Players can get an idea of how much Food the collector is storing by how full the tank appears. **The Farm takes up a 3x3 space. **When you choose to upgrade an Farm, it will automatically collect any uncollected Food. Note that if your Food Storages are full at that time, the uncollected Food will be lost! During the upgrade the collector stops producing Food. **Once the Farm is level 5, you can temporarily boost its production with Gold. Spending Gold will double the Collector's production for 1 day. **When you click to boost the Farm a clock appears for a few seconds. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **It is a good idea to put your Farms outside of your Walls, so they can act as a distraction to units such as Warriors and Rangers. **Attackers can steal up to 50% of the uncollected Food in the collectors. Having too many uncollected resources will make you a more attractive target. **If an Farm is destroyed in an attack while it is being upgraded, no Food will be lost as the collector is empty during this time. *'Offensive Strategy' **Pay careful attention to the location of Farms when planning your attack, as Farms are usually only marginally protected and can be quite lucrative, especially at high levels. Many times a single Ranger can be placed in such a way that it can destroy an Farm while standing clear of any defenses. **If you see a round number of Food in a raid, it is most likely going to be in the Farms rather than in the Food Storages. Although round numbers can occur in Food Storages, they happen much more often when Food Storages have been emptied by a previous raid and the resultant shield has allowed the Farms to completely fill up. **When raiding for Food, you can tell if the Farm is full or not by looking at the tank. In fact it is easier to tell if Farms are full than Sawmills, so use that fact to your advantage even when farming Gold (Farms will fill at the same rate as same-level Sawmills). ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** Farms undergo significant visual changes at levels 5, 8 and 10. ***When initially constructed, the Farm consists of a large, transparent cylindrical vat standing vertically on a wooden base. A long, narrow metal tube extends from the top of the vat and bends down to a small brass pump with shutoff valve embedded in the ground. Food periodically bubbles out of the air vent on the top of the vat. ***At level 2, a second narrow metal tube appears, and the brass pump grows larger. Additional tubes are added at levels 3 and 4, with the pump also increasing in size. ***At level 5, the four narrow metal tubes are replaced with one much larger diameter tube, and the brass pump and shutoff valve moves to the opposite side of the collector. The shutoff valves' wheel grows much larger, too. A flat metal skirt appears around the base of the collector as well. ***At level 6, a second, smaller metal tube appears, connecting to a smaller (valveless) pump on the opposite side of the collector. The level 7 Farm adds another smaller tube. ***At level 8, the two smaller tubes on the left side of the collector are replaced with a single large-diameter tube, which joins the original tube at the top of the collector. The second pump on the left side of the collector receives a small shutoff valve wheel as well. ***At level 9, the wooden cap on the cylindrical vat is replaced with brass. The collector gets a third large tube coming from the back and a brass reinforcing bar appears on the front of the vat. ***At level 10, the top of the collector receives a large brass junction where all the tubing enters. Two additional large-diameter tubes are added as well, for a total of five. Shutoff valves are visible on three of the tubes as well as on the top of the junction. Additional reinforcing bars appear on the front of the vat. ***At level 11, the shutoff valve on the top of the vat disappears, replaced by still more tubing. The reinforcing bars are replaced with wide brass reinforcing plates that nearly cover the entire vat. ***At level 12, the tubes on the sides and back become larger, and spikes are added to the top. The small pipe in front of the collecter is moved to the back. On the top, there are now three tubes instead of two, and more bolts are added to the top and the front. ---- *'Trivia' **It takes 15 days, 21 hours, 20 minutes and 10 seconds to fully upgrade the Farm. **A downside with Farms is that even though the cost to upgrade them is low, the time it takes to complete them is relatively long. ** The Farm is one of the 8 buildings that you are automatically set with at the beginning of the game. **There is a new Farm available at every Town Hall level with the exception of levels 7, 8, 9 and 11.